All Grown Up
by Chained2me03
Summary: Sequel to 'It Only Took A Weekend'. I've already uploaded 4 chapters all at once! Happy! I think not... but thanks for all the reviews anyways. And, the story might get weird, but it'll turn good at the end (I hope). I'll be uploading again soon!
1. Realization

All Grown Up  
  
By: Chained2me03  
  
Chain: It's starting to get weird, doesn't it?  
  
Sakura: It's been weird from the start.  
  
Chain: Be nice to me, and you're going to have a surprise, at the 2nd to the last chapter. It's kinda, a short one.  
  
Sakura: I cannot believe, you made you're own character die!  
  
Chain: Me neither... Maybe I'm just cruel?  
  
Sakura: You're not cruel.  
  
Chain: You think?  
  
Sakura: You're weird, are you mentally challenged?  
  
Chain: HIDOI!!!!  
  
Summary: They finally came to where Pat is...but she wasn't waiting. She was asleep...or was she?  
  
Chain: Who the hell created 'Summary'?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!  
  
Pairings: Sakura/Syaoran (CLAMP), Pat/Joe (My OC's ^...^)  
  
Disclaimer: [Note from Chain:] Read 'It Only Took A Weekend.' I only own at least 3 characters in this chapter.  
  
[]- A/N  
  
~- Flash Back/Someone else's place  
  
~*~ End/Start  
  
{Previously: What can Joe do? How can he help? Will he be able to make it? Or will she forever be gone?}  
  
Chain: Too many questions...  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5- Good News, Finally!  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, it's again, still me, the blasted Authoress...  
  
Sakura, well, Joe ran to look for Pat. Separated. Rei seemed to have forgotten that Pat was in their hiding place, because she thought that Pat would die any minute, and by that kind of action, she might as well.  
  
"PAT!!!!!" Joe shouted as hard as he can. But why the hell is he even shouting, when he knew that she wouldn't answer, because the usual, he thought he still hates her, but if only he could see what she wrote, before she fainted. They didn't know she only fainted. But I'm guessing that if they finally found Pat, they thought she would be dead instead of fainted.  
  
"What's the use?! She won't answer anyway!" He mumbled, but it was loud enough to be heard by Rei.  
  
Being pissed off, she slapped him, as hard as she could. It was actually like a punch more that a slap. His face as red, and his eyes were wide in shock. Sakura stopped calling for Pat, and turned to watch what Rei had to say to Joe that she couldn't because she never had a right too, but now, she does--  
  
"IDIOT!!! How did you manage to stay in Pat's heart, when you're a stupid, idiotic, moron?!?!?! I thought you said that you love her, and that you would do anything, to save her from trouble!? Now that she's in trouble, and just because you had a fight with her 2 days ago, and thinking that she wouldn't answer, you think that all of this is no use?!?!?!?!?!?! Everything she's done for you, you've still been a jerk to her! And now, today, the only thing you can do to make her at least happy, is to go to her, and you just give up!? I thought you were the kind of person that would never give up, just as Pat told me."  
  
Er--Rei should note herself that Pat was in her hiding spot, and was her fault that she never told them... Okay, let's change something here... When they went to the place Pat was hiding, she wasn't there. She moved to look for them, but on the way, she fainted in the middle of the road. Happy and so Rei wouldn't be responsible now? Okay!  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"And did you know? She's been in love with you, and when she helps you, that's how she shows that she cares! And you?!?! You insult her like there's no tomorrow!! How would you feel when your parents are gone, your older brother was in America, and all the love you got was from your sister, and have been insulted by the one you love, and had your heartbroken before?! Huh!?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up! I do care for her, and I didn't say I gave up!!"  
  
"Yeah, but you said that it was useless."  
  
"I care for her, and she means much more to me than life itself!" Did he even notice that he said that in front of Pat's sister and best friend?  
  
"What's that suppose to mean, then huh?" She said slyly but still in a bit pissed off tone in her voice.  
  
"I--" He couldn't say it. He was flushed. But this was no hell good time to flush red, and not say anything to prove that you care! Right?  
  
"What?!" Sakura asked, also getting pissed off.  
  
"I-" He still couldn't say it!  
  
"Well?!" Rei and Sakura said at the same time.  
  
"I LOVE HER DAMN IT!!!!!! Now you know, can we continue searching for her?!"  
  
Sakura squealed, and Rei just finally smiled again, wiping the tears that were in her eyes when she slapped him. She only knew now, how powerful her strength was. And for no reason at all, she vowed to always be careful not be get pissed off, and to be careful with what she wished for...  
  
Because it keeps on coming true.  
  
Becoming a little bit dramatic...  
  
~Pat  
  
She stood leaning on the wall for support. She was still a bit wobbly. It was happening to her again. Her eyes starting to blur.  
  
"I-I can't...I shouldn't...I have to live...I can't die yet. Not yet!" But she couldn't take it. Her head was throbbing like hell, her eyes blurring, that she couldn't see anything, her body feeling so light, and weak, that she couldn't even lean onto the wall anymore. Hard time breathing, coughing, sweating, fainting.  
  
"J-Joe- ...H-he-help...plea-please..." She finally fainted. After, a tear had already fell from her soft, but now scratched cheek.  
  
~Sakura, Rei, and Joe  
  
"PATRICIA!!!!" Joe shouted. He couldn't take it anymore either. They were already searching the streets!  
  
"Moyo? Yeah? Could you tell ask more people that we really need more help!?" Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo were already helping. But Tomoeda was too big for 6 people.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo said. "Hey, Chiharu? Pat's missing, and we need more help. Can you also call Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, Mei Lin, Yukito, Nakuru and Touya? We really need more people!"  
  
"Sure! We'll find her near her house, library, school and beach. We'll try and find her. And good luck in your side!" And she puts the phone down. Where could she have gone?  
  
'Please be okay, Pat...you can't die just yet! You're not suppose to!!!'  
  
"PAT!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!" He couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran ran to them.  
  
"Sya~oran-" She fainted.  
  
"Holy crap, is she okay?!"  
  
But all Syaoran did was smile. Joe and Rei were just staring at them, thinking why the hell Syaoran was smiling at the time like this!!?  
  
"Why the hell are you smiling at a time like this?!"  
  
"She's been working hard enough already, and besides, she looks peaceful."  
  
~Rei's POV  
  
Peaceful?! Who the hell would be peaceful at these kinds of moments!? I thought she was worried sick when she found out that Pat's sickness was affecting her already!! But how can she be peaceful, and I still don't understand Syaoran why he's smiling.  
  
"Oh, that's right! I remember. I came here to tell you that I've already found Pat." Now, that's good news!  
  
Even though Joe was releaved, he wasn't content. "WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Syaoran stepped back a few steps, but he was carrying Sakura so it was hard for him to do so, and also because that Joe was trying to choke him, even though Syaoran was the one who found Pat in the first place, and plus it was his fault that she ran away!  
  
"Joe! You have to be thankful that Syaoran found Pat!" I spat. I think I was a bit too harsh, but it was his fault in the first place! And Syaoran is Pat's brother-in-law, to be... hopefully...  
  
"That's fine, Rei." Even though I already told Joe to put him down, he still was choking him. Syaoran already gave me Sakura! Actually...he dropped her...but I caught her at least.  
  
"I under-...stand h-ow he fe-els..." He's already choking!!! He's having a hard time breathing already! And I can't do anything! I feel so powerless!  
  
"How could you understand?!" Now it was his turn to shout. He's been incredibly quiet for a few hours, just finding Pat.  
  
"No one can ever understand how I'm feeling right now! I always make her cry, and never get to apologize, but she already forgives me before. I keep on teasing her about her tomboyish self, and I never knew anything about her parents dying until Sakura told me 2 days ago, at Pat's BIRTHDAY!!!! And now, she's about to- to-"  
  
"Don't- kill her just yet..." Sakura whispered, getting up. Joe looked at her. It was the very first time I saw him cry. "You...really don't know half about Pat... If you're thinking that she's dead, think again!"  
  
"You weren't the only one who felt that way before. I did too." Syaoran informed him. Man we really don't know half of this family!  
  
"Pat...isn't as weak as you think anymore," Sakura stood up, with a serious face. I don't think anyone has ever seen her like that. Only Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Touya have. "She's been fighting that sickness ever since our parents died, and she got over that too!"  
  
~Pat's POV/Pat  
  
Wh-where am I...?  
  
~*~  
  
Chain: So it's shorter than the rest, but I'm almost finished! And I've already updated the rest in one day right? It's for...  
  
SAKURA-OJOOSAMA'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!  
  
So...  
  
OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SAKURA-OJOOSAMA!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. I Hate You

All Grown Up  
  
By: Chained2me03  
  
Chain: Just to tell you, Pat isn't the 'Bad Girl' in the story. She's just 12 years old, and kinda had her heartbroken once. Now, when I said dedication to, Linda-Liu I mean it! If you're reading this, thanks again for reviewing! Sorry if it sucks... If you have read the 1st Chapter of this story, please go to It Only Took A Weekend, so you will understand who Pat is. Even though I told you the last chapter already, but this is the Sequel, so I think reading It Only Took A Weekend first is better.  
  
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Pat and other guests goes to the amusement park!!  
  
Pairings: Sakura/Syaoran (CLAMP), Pat/Joe (My OC's)  
  
Disclaimer: [Note from Chain:] Read 'It Only Took A Weekend.', I only own 6 characters  
  
[]- A/N  
  
_~*~_- Flash Back/Someone else's place  
  
~*~ End/Start  
  
{Previously: "I don't care...about him...right...?" She felt tears. She can't seem to understand herself. But all she knew she liked Syaoran. But deep inside, she was in love with Joseph, secretly.}  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2- I Hate You  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!" Pat shouted.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Stop that! Please?" A girl said, but it wasn't Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran invited me!" He argued. Wondering why Pat was shouting, who she was shouting at and who tried to make them stop? Well, here is how it went,  
  
_~*~_  
  
It was 6 in the morning, when Pat woke up. It was early, but Sakura woke up earlier.  
  
"Sakura...?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"Oh, Pat! Syaoran's coming today, at 8:00, so take a bath, and get dressed. We're going to the Amusement Park!"  
  
Pat jumped, excitedly. Not only because they were going to the Amusement Park, but she'll get to see Syaoran again. She was really excited! What she didn't know, that she was being matchmaked.  
  
"Hey, Sakura? Aren't we too old for this?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Tomoyo! We all know Pat loves Joe, only that she doesn't know, and won't admit it even though she knew. Plus, it's my first time!"  
  
"Yeah, okay, but who'll take care of the twins?"  
  
"I asked Serika, and Haruko Kurugasa. C'mere and help me, fix lunch, please?" Tomoyo went to Sakura, and helped her. Upstairs, Pat was brushing her hair. She really wanted to impress Syaoran. Mind you, she didn't know that her sister was Syaoran's Fiancee... yet. She was wearing her usual tomboyish clothes, and glasses. She braided her hair, keeping one on each side down, and wore a headband. Lots of boys asked her out because of that hair do. But of course, she got it with Tomoyo.  
  
_~*~_  
  
After a few hours, Syaoran finally came, a gift, and a bouquet of cherry blossoms.  
  
"Hey, Kura! How're you guys?"  
  
"Morning, Syaoran. Are we going to talk, or do we have to go now?" Sakura replied, with a bag with her, as she took the bouquet, and held it, and Pat opened her gift, which was a pendant, with a Amethyst Gem.  
  
"Um... I think we should go... someone's waiting for us. Mind if I brought 2 friends?"  
  
"No! I'm bringing Tomoyo. Or, are you staying with the twins?" She turned to Tomoyo.  
  
She shook her head, in saying that she would stay with the twins, because they're already having a fit, even though she only left the same room they were in.  
  
_~*~_  
  
"Here we are, Pat. Wake up." Sakura whispered, shaking the little, but not young, pre-teen, who fell asleep, waking really early, after a tiring week. Well, first, the Monday of that week, she had to fix the school's Year Book, Tuesday, she had to practice for the play, MidSummer Nights Dream, Wednesday, she had to choreograph a dance number, then, Thursday, choreograph a singing number, and Friday, lead the girl scouts... Saturday? Homework... each on every subject. Today? She was suppose to study for a History test, on Tuesday, so she could continue the next day. But they went to the Amusement Park today, which took her out on a day off.  
  
"Kura...? We...we're here?"  
  
"Yeah, and someone's waiting for you outside."  
  
She moaned silently, and sleepily. "Syaoran?"  
  
"Nope. Joe..."  
  
Her eyes widened, and jumped out of the car. No really. She jumped.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!" She shouted.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Stop that! Please?" A girl said, but it wasn't Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran invited me!" He argued.  
  
"Oh...kay... I think we should go inside, now shouldn't we?" Sakura asked, Syaoran nodded, Reika sweatdrops and sweats trying really hard to make the 2 calm down. Finally, they went in, and rode the roller coaster, Space Shuttle.  
  
"Hey, Wusswa!! Scared to ride the Space Shuttle?"  
  
In fact, she was. It reminds her of how her parents died, but she didn't want to show it to Joe. Especially not to him. She admitted it a long time ago, but didn't want to show it, that she was really weak.  
  
"Yo, Wusswa?!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE WON'T YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She shouted back. Tears were threatening to fall already, her cheeks flushed, and her knees trembling. She ran to the nearest, biggest tree, looked if anyone was watching, sat down, curled, bringing her legs to her chest, her hands together, arms hugging it, keeping it in that position, and dugged her head in the middle of her knees and chest, trembling.  
  
"I...hate...you... Why can't he just leave me alone?! Doesn't he understand how much it hurts to be insulted!?" She said to herself, not noticing that Joe was at the other side of the tree.  
  
'I do... but it's the only way I could've got your attention, and was the only way I can talk to you.' He thought mentally kicking himself, because of what he did.  
  
"I.hate.you.Joseph.Taylor! DAIKIRAI*!!!!!" She stretched her legs, shouting, crying, sobbing. Why?  
  
Joe's POV  
  
I looked at my side, trying to look at her, but not let her see me. How stupid could I get?! I loved her, but I didn't have any courage to tell her, duh, afraid of rejection, so I insult her, to make me get her attention.  
  
"Calm down, Pat... It's alright. What happened? If Joe asked you to do something, you don't need to do it, you know. It's your life, so you decide whether you like to do it or not. Not that stupid, idiotic, moron."  
  
[A/N: That sounds soo wrong...]  
  
'I'm standing here you know!!!' I wanted to shout. But I think that the person knew.  
  
"But...Matt... you're his best friend. By the way, what brings you here?"  
  
"Here with my little brother and his friends. Baby-sitting."  
  
She wiped her tears, "I'll call Sakura, and ask if I could come with. Kay?" Now she feels comfortable. She smiled, but still had little tears at the end of her eyes, her face was still flushed, only this time, it was pink. And he blushed.  
  
"You know, you don't--"  
  
"I would love to help, besides, I love children, and I don't want to see Taylor ever again. Please?" She asked beggingly.  
  
"You called him Taylor... you don't call him by his first name anymore." He said that kinda happily. Grr! I'll kill that guy!  
  
"I told you I hate him, and I won't let him call me by my first name either. I'll never talk to him again, actually. But do you still want me to call you by your first name, or last?"  
  
He shook his head helping Pat stand up. "Matt would be fine."  
  
Author's POV  
  
Joe growled. Muttering, 'I'm going to kill you'.  
  
"Hey, Sakura? Yeah...I'm fine! Enjoy your trip. I'll be with Matt, help him babysit. That okay? Yeah. Thanks! Oh, tell Taylor, I hate him!!!!"  
  
Sakura moved her cell phone away from her ear, hearing the person on the other side of the line, shouting, 'I hate him', and as she slammed the phone.  
  
"Oh...kay... Reika, stay with her please?" The red headed girl nodded, and ran to her bestfriend.  
  
'Sheesh! What's with Pat today? She never, runs away like this!! Or...is...she...?'  
  
~*~  
  
Chain: Short, this chapter. But it seemed like a nice hang cliff!!! I give up! Like it or not, review! Flame or no flame! Just review! Pwease? For my 12th birthday? ;_; 


	3. Is That Too Hard To Ask?

All Grown Up  
  
By: Chained2me03  
  
Chain: No weird thing... You know, I feel somewhat inspired by my 'It Only Took A Weekend', even though there were only 3 reviews. Like I said, like it or not, review, as flames are now welcome! I hope this is really okay... I can't seem to make Sakura/Syaoran fluff! Ooh!!! I know!!! But it's a secret! Wait till the 3rd of 2nd to the last chapter! It will be kinda shocking, but then again, pretty!! ^_^  
  
Pat, Joe, Reika, Matt: '_' * Blink Blink *  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo: She hasn't changed one bit...  
  
Chain: I never intend to...  
  
Gang: X_x  
  
Summary: After the fight, Reika spies, to see if Pat cares for Joe or not... Or on the other hand, Joe finally realizes his feelings, and the real Pat.  
  
Pairings: Sakura/Syaoran (CLAMP), Pat/Joe/Matt (My OC's and well, love triangles, and bashings! Joke! ^-^)  
  
Disclaimer: [Note from Chain:] Read 'It Only Took A Weekend.' I only own 11 characters  
  
[]- A/N  
  
_~*~_- Flash Back/Someone else's place  
  
~*~ End/Start  
  
{Previously: 'Sheesh! What's with Pat today? She never, runs away like this!! Or...is...she...?'}  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3- Is That Too Hard To Ask?  
  
~*~  
  
I ran looking for Pat, all over, until I saw her, leaning on a fence blocking a way, from a ride, because there was a water stream, watching 2 boys, and 2 girls ride a mini-train ride.  
  
"Big Sister!!!" A girl waved to Pat, as she smiled and waved back. She looked happy, with them.  
  
"Hey, Big Sister!" The girl earlier had green emerald hair and eyes. The one just now, had black hair, with a bit violet highlights, whatever you call it, and purple narrowed droopy eyes.  
  
"Hey, did you have fun? Your Big Brother is buying ice cream. Let's wait at the table over there, okay?"  
  
"YAY!!!!" Wow...she really IS good with kids. Actually, I knew that a long time ago. Once, it was the week for helping older people, which I forgot what to call, but we were assigned to help the people in the orphanage, and it was SO noisy! But all she did was play with them for a while, and they kept quiet. I was going to say, 'Shut-up', but I think it's too rude. They are kids, and babies. She took them...I stand corrected. THEY pulled HER to the table. They really seem to like--love her! No surprises there... Matt seems to love her too.  
  
"Pat!! Oh, you're done already?" He said giving Pat her ice cream, and the kids' as she helped him. Pat was standing, because the kids were the one sitting.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, Matt. Oh, and Matt?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Arigatou(1)"  
  
He blinked. "For what?"  
  
She smiled weakly, trying to stop her tears. "For letting me come with you, and for comforting me."  
  
Matt's little brother, Daisuke, stopped licking his ice cream, seeing Pat lower her head, and not smiling anymore.  
  
"Onee-sama(2)? Daijoubu desu ka(3)?" The 3 other kids, did the same, and looked at her in concern. She looked up, wiped her tears, and smiled, as cheerfully as she can, "Daijoubu desu(4), chibi ichi(5)." But Matt wasn't comfortable and satisfied with her answer, even though she looked cheerful. But as they say, it's the inside that matters, right? I only noticed, but she did love Joe, only she gets hurt by his insults, even though that's what made her fall for him, and though it was the only way of showing that he loved her back. Weird... everyone seems to be afraid of heartbreak, but they won't know unless/until they show it without knowing, or it's too late.  
  
"I'm going to go to the girls' bathroom, would you want to come, girls?" She asked. They nodded. They weren't contented by her cheerful act. They weren't satisfied either, but the boy with black hair, and brown eyes, and Daisuke, didn't seem to understand. All they thought about was their ice cream, afraid it was gonna melt anytime soon, and they won't get to eat it anymore.  
  
[A/N: x.x]  
  
_~*~_  
  
Now, back to Sakura.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I looked around. Joe was nowhere to be found! Where the hell could he be? Oh, did I say hell!? Oh, shoot! Sorry! Well, not the point. We were in the amusement park, and invited Joe, so that we could bring him and Pat together, but what happened? SHE HATED HIM!! What was the difference, anyway? It always ended like that. Each time we try to bring them together by leaving them in one room, 'accidentally' locking them in the room, 'alone', or just leaving them together, they end up fighting, or Pat running away, and never see Joe around, feeling sorry for himself, and stuff.  
  
"Hey, Moyo? You okay there? Yeah, we're having fun alright. Oh, but did I tell you, Pat ran away, and Joe's nowhere to be found?"  
  
"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She moved her phone.  
  
"I meant in a 'GOOD' way!!"  
  
"That's not what I meant! Kura, Joe HAS to be found or the vice-president will get mad! He is his son!"  
  
"But YOU'RE the PRESIDENT! Can't you do something about it?"  
  
"Sorry, but I promised that he would be alright, or he would sue me! I can't be sued! I have twins, and another one coming!"  
  
Pause. Tomoyo was pregnant!? AGAIN?! "Oh, my gosh! Moyo! Why didn't you tell me?!?!"  
  
"Er-Sakura...TAYLOR JOSEPH AND KINIMOTO PATRICIA PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, sorry! Rei is with Pat, but we really--Syaoran? I think he went to Joe. Okay? Thanks. G-luck! Congrats. Bye."  
  
_~*~_  
  
To Joe, when Sakura comes finding him  
  
Joe's POV  
  
I was spying on Pat too, if you haven't noticed. When I saw her cry, I was clenching my fist trying to hold back into punching Matt...even though it was 'my' entire fault...  
  
[A/N: =P Okay... I should stop making smiley faces, and continue with the story. Sorry! X--IT'S HAUNTING ME!!!]  
  
I dunno, but I seem to hate myself all of a sudden... I wanted to punch myself. I mentally kick myself sometimes now.  
  
'Yeah... HOW MANY DAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY, YOU LOVE HER, DAMMIT!?!?!?!?!'  
  
I refused to listen. How the hell did I get a psycho inside my brain?!  
  
'I'm NOT you're brain, idiot! I'm your heart! Kids these days don't follow their hearts! They don't at least cry their hearts out when they're in pain! They always stop their tears. That's not good for your health you know!'  
  
Oh, so you're a doctor now!?  
  
'Just listen! You, Taylor Joseph, has been in love with Kinimoto Patricia, since you started teasing her, when you have met her, 2 years ago, when you were 9!!!'  
  
I still refused. Why the hell would I fall for a girl as violent and a wuss like that?!  
  
'Okay. Let me just ask you to explain, why you call her a wuss, ask HER to do something instead of your friends, who are way smarter than her, and like before, did you notice the you're the only one who says thank you to her, after she does something NICE for you. While all you do is annoy her, and make her mad at you, then you regret all of it?'  
  
...I can't say anything...  
  
'Well...?' The so-called 'Heart' said impatiently.  
  
I-I call her a wuss so I could get her to talk to me, because I wanted to get her attention, because she helped me, and all I do is make her...cry...  
  
"Joe? You there?" Someone shouted.  
  
"It's me! Sakura. I'll go to Pat, and ask if she's coming home with us, or with her friend. You just talk to him..."  
  
"Kay." She said as soft as Pat's voice.  
  
"..." I didn't want to answer. Actually, I never wanted to see Pat get mad at me.  
  
"Oh, so there you are!!" She found me. But I was crying silently.  
  
"She probably forgave you by now. You know, it may not look like her, but, whenever you try to make us laugh, remember, whenever you or she leaves the room or place, she smiles. And also, it might not be her, but she can't be angry with you forever. Especially at the one she really loves. She may be hotheaded, but she can forgive easily, and she's gullible. Isn't that why you love her? But...she doesn't understand love yet. All the love she got was from Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya, and me. And children." She paused. And stood up.  
  
"Pat was 3 when our parents died, visiting Touya. And they never got to know her, but only for a year. Her birthday, September 27th, her first birthday, was the only birthday that our parents got to be with her. By her first Christmas, they were gone. New Years day, Valentines, Touya's Birthday, April Fools, my birthday, and her second birthday...they weren't there. On her third birthday was when we knew a plane crashed from America coming back to Japan. So, I think the best thing to do now, is to stand up, dry your tears, and ask for her forgiveness. It's all we can do. Or she'll stay mad at you, unless she forgets about this whole thing, which I doubt, because she may be forgetful, but she never forgets embarrassing, and hurtful times."  
  
She is smart. I never knew that Pat only spent time with her parents for only a year, and her birthday, but never on Christmas, New Years day, Sakura's birthday, and her birthday was when they finally knew that they crashed on a plane accident. And to think that she had a better life than I did, because she had a sister, and brother, and I only had my grandmother, while my parents were away. But, Pat's parents died. I thought they went to Canada, like she...lied.  
  
_~*~_  
  
Flash Back, when Joe, Rei, Matt, Terra, Nyoko, Tsuki, Merodi and Ryuu went to Pat's home for Pat's very first Christmas party, and when she first met them.  
  
Authoress' POV meaning the Authoress is speaking.  
  
"Sakura? Do you need help with those rice cakes?"  
  
"No, thanks. Just get the door please! It might be the 2 stooges."  
  
[A/N: Meaning Eriol and Syaoran.]  
  
Pat giggled, silently, and she opened the door.  
  
"Merodi!!" She jumped. The girl, pink hair, and blue eyes hugged, Pat, when Pat jumped to her, nearly making her fall, luckily, Ryuu, was there to save her.  
  
[A/N: +^_^+ I really should stop doing these...]  
  
"Hey, Pat. Oh, meet, Taylor Joseph, Tomoko Reika, Hanabishi Matthew, Hasegawa Nyoko, his sister, Hasegawa Tsuki, and you know Ikegami Ryuu, and Ikegami Terra, right?"  
  
[A/N: Terra Cotta? XP I was joking!]  
  
Pat reached a hand to Reika, shook her hand, same with Matt, Nyoko, Tsuki, Ryuu, and Terra. But when she did that to Joe, his hands on the back to his head, and was looking in the other way, and had a frown. "Nice to meet you too, Senior Taylor." She smiled, well, it's the usual with the blushes. He seemed to like her the first time they've met.  
  
"Why would it be nice meeting a wuss like you?!" He said, looking to the way he did before he turned to her. Her face was flushed, in annoyance.  
  
"At least greet, a simple hello, and not call me a wuss, thank you very much!"  
  
And they continued fighting.  
  
_~*~_  
  
After the party, they were fetched by their parents. Pat saw hellos with a kiss on the cheek, made her feel jealous.  
  
"Where's YOUR parents?" Joe brought up. Joe's really stupid, but we all know that it wasn't his fault, although I believe that I would want to kill him.  
  
"They--They've gone to Canada..." She said a bit choking on it. She didn't want anyone to have pitty on her, especially when she was the class leader since grade 1, to almost everything, and was champion on everything, and gave her 2 rooms full of 1st prized trophies, and she had passion in almost everything. They thought that she had a very nice life. But they were wrong. She never wanted all of the trophies, the passion to love everything she does, no fear what so ever, and being champion for everything. All she wanted was her parents' love.  
  
Is That Too Hard To Ask?  
  
~*~  
  
(1)- Thank you/Thank you very much wait... that's Doomo Arigatou. Never mind!  
  
(2)- Big Sister  
  
(3)- Are you okay/alright?  
  
(4)- I am fine/okay/alright  
  
(5)- Little One 


	4. Secret Revealed

All Grown Up  
  
By: Chained2me03  
  
Sakura: As before, we all know that Chain is only 12 years old, even her own characters are older than her! But, she has homework, so, It's me again, everyone!  
  
Tomoyo: Kura, we have to start the story. That's what Neo instructed us to do.  
  
Sakura: Yeah, fine. But I'm doing this because of Neo!  
  
Tomoyo: Why not Chain?  
  
Sakura: Read 'It Only Took A Weekend'. That means you too, reader(s)  
  
Tomoyo: . . . Oh. . . right. . . forgot. . . ouch  
  
Summary: There's something wrong with Pat. But what could it be? Was shekeeping this thing a secret from all of her friends? From Joe? Will they be able to make it on time? Or will they see Pat...dead?  
  
Pairings: Sakura/Syaoran (CLAMP), Pat/Joe/Matt, Pat/Reika (My OC's and well, love triangles, and bashings! Joke! ^-^ But there will be a little shoujo-ai which is really weird for me, when I'm a M/F, and M/M lover... x,x)  
  
Disclaimer: [Note from Chain:] I only own last chapter 11, this chapter, have no idea  
  
[]- A/N  
  
_~*~_- Flash Back/Someone else's place  
  
~*~ End/Start  
  
{Previously: All she wanted was her parents' love. Is that too hard to ask?}  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4- Secret Revealed  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, it's still me, speaking, the Authoress.  
  
It was already Monday, and Joe hasen't even talked or said hello. Maybe that's because Pat too. She was always alone, she asked her friends, not to go near her for a while. She had a lot to think of. Well, the usual, Joe spied on her, with Rei, because she was worried.  
  
"You think she's okay, Joe? She looks depressed these days. And look! It's another sigh." They saw her sigh, as she closed the book she was reading.  
  
"Since when did she start reading shounen-ai, and shoujo-ai!?" Joe suddenly bursted.  
  
"Hello!!! Patricia please?!" Rei shouted back. Man, that guy really is annoying! Then they turned back to her, as she fell asleep. She must really have billions of things going on in the small head of hers, not to mention, that BIG brain she's been using for hours!  
  
'Pat...what's wrong with you?'  
  
I would be able to answer that!  
  
'Who's there?!'  
  
As I said, I'm the Authoress, but since I'm not suppose to be in the story, I won't answer it. Okay... Rei stood up, picked up the rose Pat was holding, and accidentally let it fall pricking her finger, as she was mumbling something that has something to do with not talking to Taylor again... wasn't the Amusement park 2 days ago? Haven't she forgotten it yet? But why is she like that with only a simple 'You scared of riding' thingy maggigy stuff? Maybe she thought that Joe pittied her, and she never wanted pitty. Especially, from him. And that was also the day when Joe finally knew all about her. When he told Rei, she just didn't say anything. When he said that he was also speechless when he heard it, she said she already knew it 2 years ago. Oh...kay...  
  
'Why the hell am I this depressed? Is it because it's almost Christmas, and everyone is with their family, while I'm with my sister, Tomoyo, neice, nephew, Eriol, and Syaoran? Maybe that's it. But it never bothered me before. This time, is it because Joe knew it already? I thought I hate, him, and now when he knew, I go depressed.' And she let out another heavy sigh. Sighing seems to be the thing that calms her down when she's depressed, these days. Note yourselves, that they're not in the school grounds anymore. Pat went to her secret place in the park, that's almost like the woods, but it's in the park, and there was this Nadesico tree, that just like Sakura petals, Nadesico flowers fell too. Only Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Reika knew about it. Joe was wondering where Rei went, since she ditched him, so he wouldn't know where Pat keeps on hiding when there's a problem.  
  
"What do I do? If I call Sakura, she would run here, and Joe would know where she hides, but she's fast asleep, and I can't carry her alone." She whispered.  
  
"I...hate...you...Joe..." Pat muttered. Rei blinked at Pat. Then, a crystal line, fell on Pat's cheek. Rei smiled, and bent down, wiping the crystal line.  
  
"As much as I know that you hate him, you love him. It's weird thinking that you don't like him, and you become his worst enemy, but then... you still end up loving him. You're already 13, Pat. You should know what's right, and what's wrong. Everyone's afraid of heartbreak, even the most powerful human being. Everyone has a weakness. You're not alone. We're still here. We're still alive. We'll always be with you."  
  
The end. Wait up for the next sequel! Joke, joke, joke! ^.^  
  
_~*~_  
  
"What?! Pat's sleeping in the place, and Joe's looking around, but you can't come out, because he'll know where she keeps on hiding if there's a problem, and if I go there, he would follow and see Pat!? Man! That would be really a big problem. Should I call Syaoran?"  
  
"Um...slow down, Sakura... she's fine! And no. She's waking up. She had a rose on her hand, and a nadesico, rose, sakura, and peach petals were stuck together, and was on her book, as a mark."  
  
Sakura paused. Why, of all these years, is she depressed about all of it, when she was 9 she could've cried, but at 13?! Was it because she already knew that Sakura told Joe all about it? Did she hear it? Or did someone tell her? It wasn't some kind of mystery, but why in the world would she cry now when she could've these past 9 years ago, and didn't need to hide it!? Now, when she was 13, she cries, and tries to hide it! What would be possibly wrong with her? She never cries, unless, when their great grandfather or grandfather (I can never tell the diff.) died. She never even cried when their parents died. Maybe it's because she never knew them, as they never knew her. Isn't it weird? But enough.  
  
"She misses them..."  
  
"Obviously. But I don't think that's the reason she had a rose. She murmured in her sleep 'I hate you Joe'. You don't think?"  
  
"She's still thinking of that pitty, Joe gave her. What was that all about? She wasn't scared of hi- yes she was... maybe because it reminded her of the plane crash. I never thought she would lie too!"  
  
"What do you mean? You mean Pat. THE Kinimoto Patricia, lied?!"  
  
She moaned yes. "Yeah. Remember 2 years ago, I told you what happened to our parents? Remember that Joe asked where our parents where, and she said that they were in Canada."  
  
"Right, but he shouldn't be THAT dumb, and stupid, that why the hell Canada, when they could go to America to your brother? Me and the gang had our doubts, when she said Canada. But Joe said, 'Right'. Why the hell in the world, would she fall in love with a stupid, dumb, moron?! Now, THAT is a mystery."  
  
"I know what you mean...I'll be there, in at least 30 minutes. I still have to make an excuse for my secretary... Saying that saving my sister, from her love one is really a weird excuse that even I don't believe it myself."  
  
"Okay. I'll try to wake her up, then. Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
_~*~_  
  
She was still asleep. But she was flushed, for some reason, and was sweating, and panting like hell!  
  
"What's wrong with you? Sakura will be here any minute..."  
  
"Re..Rei...Can...you...call...Jo...Joe...?"  
  
What was that? She asked Rei, to call the one she hated, the one she never wanted to see her hiding in her secret place, the one who she never wanted pitty from, the one...she loved?  
  
"What? I thought you don't want him to see you hiding?"  
  
"I haven't told you this, but...I have...some kind of an unknown disease... Sorry... I've been hiding this for all these years. I was operated, and it was succesful. But Dr. Kawamura said that it only lasts for 9 years. Sakura knew that I had the disease when I fainted when we knew that our parents died. Since the operation was only for 9 years, they used all the medicines because of it. Now there will be nothing to make me live... I just wanted Joe to know that I forgive him, and tell him how I feel while I'm still living. Please call him..." She panted. She was turnong cold, and her face was turning darker every second. Since Rei was the only one there, all she could do was leave her for a while, and look for Joe.  
  
"Alright... I'll call Joe. Please be safe until I get back." And with that, she ran.  
  
Pat couldn't wait any longer. She knew that she was about to faint any minute. So, she sat up, reached for her notebook and pencil, and wrote  
  
'I'm Sorry. I Forgive You Too. Ai Shite Imasu*.' And she fainted. Letting the 2 letters 'su' be crooked.  
  
_~*~_  
  
"Joe!! S***!!!! Where the hell can Joe be?!?!?!?! JOE YOU F****** B******!!!!!!!! COME HERE OR PAT WILL DIE!!!!!" She said through the microphone, when she went to the counter to call him.  
  
_~*~_  
  
Joe was walking out, until he heard,  
  
"JOE YOU F****** B******!!!!!!!! COME HERE OR PAT WILL DIE!!!!!"  
  
'Pat!?' And he ran. He was an athlete, so he ran really fast, but not as the speed of lighting. Only fast enough for a 13 year old kid. And when he was finally there, he slammed the door well, kicked the door open, and saw Rei about to open it. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Joe... You really did come. You really do care.. You really DO LOVE HER!!!!!" She jumped on him.  
  
"Now's not the time to make fun of me! We have to go to Pat! Where is she and what do you mean if I won't come here, she would die?"  
  
Rei took a deep breathe. "Pat said, that she had an unknown desiese since she was 3 years old. She also said that they knew it when she fainted, and was taken to the doctor. She said she was operated when she was 3, and it was succesful, but it was only for 9 years. And now is the 9th!! She wanted to tell you something! We have to run there now!"  
  
"REI!!! JOE!!!"  
  
"Sakura?!"  
  
"Pat!?"  
  
"Sick."  
  
"Shoot! The disease is starting again!! We have to hurry! Joe, I'm going to need your help. You are the only one who has something that Pat cannot resist."  
  
Joe? How the hell can Joe help? Will they make it in time? Or is she...dead? What can Joe do? How can he help? Will he be able to make it? Or will she forever be gone?  
  
~*~  
  
*- I Love You (Japanese) 


	5. Good News, Finally!

All Grown Up  
  
By: Chained2me03  
  
Chain: It's starting to get weird, doesn't it?  
  
Sakura: It's been weird from the start.  
  
Chain: Be nice to me, and you're going to have a surprise, at the 2nd to the last chapter. It's kinda, a short one.  
  
Sakura: I cannot believe, you made you're own character die!  
  
Chain: Me neither... Maybe I'm just cruel?  
  
Sakura: You're not cruel.  
  
Chain: You think?  
  
Sakura: You're weird, are you mentally challenged?  
  
Chain: HIDOI!!!!  
  
Summary: They finally came to where Pat is...but she wasn't waiting. She was asleep...or was she?  
  
Chain: Who the hell created 'Summary'?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!  
  
Pairings: Sakura/Syaoran (CLAMP), Pat/Joe (My OC's ^...^)  
  
Disclaimer: [Note from Chain:] Read 'It Only Took A Weekend.' I only own at least 3 characters in this chapter.  
  
[]- A/N  
  
~- Flash Back/Someone else's place  
  
~*~ End/Start  
  
{Previously: What can Joe do? How can he help? Will he be able to make it? Or will she forever be gone?}  
  
Chain: Too many questions...  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5- Good News, Finally!  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, it's again, still me, the blasted Authoress...  
  
Sakura, well, Joe ran to look for Pat. Separated. Rei seemed to have forgotten that Pat was in their hiding place, because she thought that Pat would die any minute, and by that kind of action, she might as well.  
  
"PAT!!!!!" Joe shouted as hard as he can. But why the hell is he even shouting, when he knew that she wouldn't answer, because the usual, he thought he still hates her, but if only he could see what she wrote, before she fainted. They didn't know she only fainted. But I'm guessing that if they finally found Pat, they thought she would be dead instead of fainted.  
  
"What's the use?! She won't answer anyway!" He mumbled, but it was loud enough to be heard by Rei.  
  
Being pissed off, she slapped him, as hard as she could. It was actually like a punch more that a slap. His face as red, and his eyes were wide in shock. Sakura stopped calling for Pat, and turned to watch what Rei had to say to Joe that she couldn't because she never had a right too, but now, she does--  
  
"IDIOT!!! How did you manage to stay in Pat's heart, when you're a stupid, idiotic, moron?!?!?! I thought you said that you love her, and that you would do anything, to save her from trouble!? Now that she's in trouble, and just because you had a fight with her 2 days ago, and thinking that she wouldn't answer, you think that all of this is no use?!?!?!?!?!?! Everything she's done for you, you've still been a jerk to her! And now, today, the only thing you can do to make her at least happy, is to go to her, and you just give up!? I thought you were the kind of person that would never give up, just as Pat told me."  
  
Er--Rei should note herself that Pat was in her hiding spot, and was her fault that she never told them... Okay, let's change something here... When they went to the place Pat was hiding, she wasn't there. She moved to look for them, but on the way, she fainted in the middle of the road. Happy and so Rei wouldn't be responsible now? Okay!  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"And did you know? She's been in love with you, and when she helps you, that's how she shows that she cares! And you?!?! You insult her like there's no tomorrow!! How would you feel when your parents are gone, your older brother was in America, and all the love you got was from your sister, and have been insulted by the one you love, and had your heartbroken before?! Huh!?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up! I do care for her, and I didn't say I gave up!!"  
  
"Yeah, but you said that it was useless."  
  
"I care for her, and she means much more to me than life itself!" Did he even notice that he said that in front of Pat's sister and best friend?  
  
"What's that suppose to mean, then huh?" She said slyly but still in a bit pissed off tone in her voice.  
  
"I--" He couldn't say it. He was flushed. But this was no hell good time to flush red, and not say anything to prove that you care! Right?  
  
"What?!" Sakura asked, also getting pissed off.  
  
"I-" He still couldn't say it!  
  
"Well?!" Rei and Sakura said at the same time.  
  
"I LOVE HER DAMN IT!!!!!! Now you know, can we continue searching for her?!"  
  
Sakura squealed, and Rei just finally smiled again, wiping the tears that were in her eyes when she slapped him. She only knew now, how powerful her strength was. And for no reason at all, she vowed to always be careful not be get pissed off, and to be careful with what she wished for...  
  
Because it keeps on coming true.  
  
Becoming a little bit dramatic...  
  
~Pat  
  
She stood leaning on the wall for support. She was still a bit wobbly. It was happening to her again. Her eyes starting to blur.  
  
"I-I can't...I shouldn't...I have to live...I can't die yet. Not yet!" But she couldn't take it. Her head was throbbing like hell, her eyes blurring, that she couldn't see anything, her body feeling so light, and weak, that she couldn't even lean onto the wall anymore. Hard time breathing, coughing, sweating, fainting.  
  
"J-Joe- ...H-he-help...plea-please..." She finally fainted. After, a tear had already fell from her soft, but now scratched cheek.  
  
~Sakura, Rei, and Joe  
  
"PATRICIA!!!!" Joe shouted. He couldn't take it anymore either. They were already searching the streets!  
  
"Moyo? Yeah? Could you tell ask more people that we really need more help!?" Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo were already helping. But Tomoeda was too big for 6 people.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo said. "Hey, Chiharu? Pat's missing, and we need more help. Can you also call Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki, Mei Lin, Yukito, Nakuru and Touya? We really need more people!"  
  
"Sure! We'll find her near her house, library, school and beach. We'll try and find her. And good luck in your side!" And she puts the phone down. Where could she have gone?  
  
'Please be okay, Pat...you can't die just yet! You're not suppose to!!!'  
  
"PAT!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!" He couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran ran to them.  
  
"Sya~oran-" She fainted.  
  
"Holy crap, is she okay?!"  
  
But all Syaoran did was smile. Joe and Rei were just staring at them, thinking why the hell Syaoran was smiling at the time like this!!?  
  
"Why the hell are you smiling at a time like this?!"  
  
"She's been working hard enough already, and besides, she looks peaceful."  
  
~Rei's POV  
  
Peaceful?! Who the hell would be peaceful at these kinds of moments!? I thought she was worried sick when she found out that Pat's sickness was affecting her already!! But how can she be peaceful, and I still don't understand Syaoran why he's smiling.  
  
"Oh, that's right! I remember. I came here to tell you that I've already found Pat." Now, that's good news!  
  
Even though Joe was releaved, he wasn't content. "WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Syaoran stepped back a few steps, but he was carrying Sakura so it was hard for him to do so, and also because that Joe was trying to choke him, even though Syaoran was the one who found Pat in the first place, and plus it was his fault that she ran away!  
  
"Joe! You have to be thankful that Syaoran found Pat!" I spat. I think I was a bit too harsh, but it was his fault in the first place! And Syaoran is Pat's brother-in-law, to be... hopefully...  
  
"That's fine, Rei." Even though I already told Joe to put him down, he still was choking him. Syaoran already gave me Sakura! Actually...he dropped her...but I caught her at least.  
  
"I under-...stand h-ow he fe-els..." He's already choking!!! He's having a hard time breathing already! And I can't do anything! I feel so powerless!  
  
"How could you understand?!" Now it was his turn to shout. He's been incredibly quiet for a few hours, just finding Pat.  
  
"No one can ever understand how I'm feeling right now! I always make her cry, and never get to apologize, but she already forgives me before. I keep on teasing her about her tomboyish self, and I never knew anything about her parents dying until Sakura told me 2 days ago, at Pat's BIRTHDAY!!!! And now, she's about to- to-"  
  
"Don't- kill her just yet..." Sakura whispered, getting up. Joe looked at her. It was the very first time I saw him cry. "You...really don't know half about Pat... If you're thinking that she's dead, think again!"  
  
"You weren't the only one who felt that way before. I did too." Syaoran informed him. Man we really don't know half of this family!  
  
"Pat...isn't as weak as you think anymore," Sakura stood up, with a serious face. I don't think anyone has ever seen her like that. Only Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Touya have. "She's been fighting that sickness ever since our parents died, and she got over that too!"  
  
~Pat's POV/Pat  
  
Wh-where am I...?  
  
~*~  
  
Chain: So it's shorter than the rest, but I'm almost finished! And I've already updated the rest in one day right? It's for...  
  
SAKURA-OJOOSAMA'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!  
  
So...  
  
OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SAKURA-OJOOSAMA!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
